


Temptation Waits

by ChampagneSly



Series: Top Ten [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the "Top Ten Verse," which is a series of interconnected fics about Denmark & Norway's long and naughty past, this story takes place in August, 1969, when Norway discovered something that was to completely reshape his future. The indulgent intersection of smut and history :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Waits

_Oslo, August 21, 1969_

The moment the discovery was made he had felt the shift under his skin as though something powerful and wonderful had pooled in his blood, making him feel as though there was nothing that could threaten him again, that finally, after years of searching, his people had managed to tap the buried depths of his soul.

It was like a drug, rushing and disorienting, this sensation of new discovery in a body so ancient and known, and when the quietly hopeful announcement of the find came through to his office, Norway was already half-way delirious with the slick slide in his veins of the shape of things to come. He knew that it had been countless years since he had felt so alive, so consumed with the knowledge that this moment, this moment contained within the palms of his hands and the breadth of his shores had the chance to rewrite the future of his people.

 _For the better._

To make it so they would never want for security or food or position or power again.

He had set down the phone, flushed with revelation, blood singing of its new composition as his heart pounded loudly in his ears and the intoxication of limitless potential flooded him with unrestrained wanting.

There was no need for restraint...not now...when there was this overflow of richness  and he felt as though there wasn't a damned thing in this world that could now be denied to him. Not now that he had something almost everyone would want.

He'd run his fingers over his face, over his lips and mouth and eyes, wondering if they would feel differently now that he was being uncovered, that this previously untouched part of the earth that made him was giving away its long-held secrets.

 _He had wondered if his kiss would taste of possibility and power._

So he had picked up the phone and made a tersely demanding call to the one person most well versed in the hills and valleys of his terrain and the flavor of his past, present, and future. He hadn't needed anything new to know that the answer he would receive in response to his command would be needlessly enthusiastic acceptance, and yet the sound of his quick submission, his ready agreement sparked a sudden, unexpected desire to possess and prove this feeling of strength coursing through him.

And now here he was, pushing through the doors of the Hotel Bristol, pulsing with reckless feeling as more and more was drawn forth from him to feed this fevered hopeful confidence, as his eyes immediately fell upon the familiar broad back and messy hair of the object of his afternoon delight.

Norway's skin tingled, alight with the need to be touched, to be explored and admired for all its limitless wonders.

He smirked at Denmark's obvious surprise and badly concealed happiness when he approached the bar and silently announced his arrival by risking public derision and raking his fingers up the sensitive curve of Denmark's neck, pressing in too close for society's comfort just long enough to let Denmark feel the temptation of his warmth.

 _Oh, it was out of character, so very out of the ordinary but he had not felt this wide open and certain of his rising star since the age of the Vikings, and his heart and mind whispered to him that on this day there was nothing he could not have, nothing to deny himself any longer._

“Norge! Hey! You're here!” Denmark said cheerily, leaning backwards into Norway's touch for a brief moment before Norway reached around his body to signal the bartender.

He skipped returning Denmark's loud and stupidly obvious greeting in favor of expeditiously ordering a bottle to be delivered to the room he had secured, ignoring Denmark's obnoxious whistle of impressed disbelief when he heard the name of Norway's alcohol du jour.

“Pol Roger, Norge?” Denmark asked, face bright with an idiot's curiosity as he looked at Norway, only to tumble gracelessly off his bar stool when Norway rolled his eyes and pulled at his hand, tugging him in the direction of the elevator bank, disregarding Denmark's spluttering questions as to what the hell was happening.

 _"I'll soon stop that mouth_ ," Norway thought with smug anticipation, pressing his thumb into Denmark's pulse, rubbing viciously against the softness of his wrist until Denmark gave up his grumbling and followed with suspicious docility into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, leaving them alone as they ascended, Denmark turned to Norway and demanded, “What the fuck is going on? Where in the hell are you taking me?”

Norway arched an eyebrow, settling against the wall of the elevator and watching Denmark's agitated energy with amused desire as he answered flatly, “Where else does one go in a hotel? I've rented a room, you useless fool.”

The sudden flare of hot interest in Denmark's eyes made Norway want to laugh low and dirty, to tempt and torment his far too easy to bait prey, but he did nothing but stare with mocking disinterest as Denmark stood stock still, clearly trying to understand this unpredicted turn of events.

 _“Oh, my great idiot, you have no idea how very unpredictable it has all been, these too long lives that we lead that seemingly always bring me back to you, no matter how great the change_ ,” Norway thought as his lust stirred deep and dangerous, nearly spilling over and betraying him when Denmark flicked his tongue out over his lips and started stalking across the narrow space.

Denmark loomed over him, palms pressed flat on either side of his head, as he smiled and moved in close, voice echoing in the tight confines, “Mmm, how long has it been since we've fucked in a hotel?”

Norway shrugged lazily and brought his hands to rest possessively on Denmark's hips, gratified by the slight widening of Denmark's eyes at his uncharacteristic reciprocation of touch.

“Damn, I think it must have been back in 1943,” Denmark said as he slid a knee between Norway's legs and Norway abruptly leaned forward to steal Denmark's lips, sliding in his tongue as if to rob them both of the bittersweet taste of that long ago reunion, deepening the kiss until Denmark was sighing happily into his mouth and rocking into his hips, as unrepentantly enthusiastic as ever.

The pinging of the elevator's arrival broke their embrace and Norway was forced to fling out a hand to stop Denmark from pulling the automatic stop button, uninterested in continuing their tryst in a tiny elevator when indulgence awaited.

“Worthless idiot, follow me,” Norway commanded, imperiousness betrayed by the breathy catch in his voice and the aroused flush of his cheeks, though Denmark quickly and cheerily dogged his steps as they rushed down the stately hall.

“You're so right, Norge! Why fuck in the elevator when I could spread you out all over pretty white sheets and take my time?” Denmark breathed hotly in his ear as he crowded against Norway's back while he struggled to unlock the door to their temporary hideaway.

The retort on the tip of his tongue died as he stumbled into the opulent room, all restrained luxury and obvious finery.

 _“Yes, yes,”_ Norway thought as Denmark stepped in behind him, mouth falling into a stupidly charming “Oh!” of surprise, “ _this is what today has wrought, all of this can be mine now without reservation, without hesitation or fear, if only for this one afternoon.”_

The sun was spilling through the open windows that gave a very fine few of the city that was his heart, vibrant and alive and as yet unaware of how much the future might hold in store, and Norway walked over and pressed his face against the pane of glass, cool and calming against the heat still rushing unrestrained beneath his skin.

He listened as Denmark inspected the room, watching the people move below, tiny and precious in his eyes, while Denmark took in the grandness of the suite, no doubt lingering on the size and proximity of the bed. He closed his eyes and whispered in his heart a promise to his people that now life could be made different for them all, that his still young, sweet, independence could be made strong once again, that perhaps they could start to heal the indelible wounds of worry that war had left on their collective skin.

He opened his eyes when Denmark grabbed him by the waist and turned him to lean against the window, looking down at him with a mixture of lust and confusion.

His voice spoke more strongly of his disbelief as he said, “Who the hell are you and what have you done with Norway?”

Norway snorted disdainfully, answering sharply even as Denmark's hands resumed their careless exploration of his ass, “Do you even listen to your own idiocy?”

He brushed his hand along the front of Denmark's pants, tracing lightly over the curve of the hardness beneath the fabric, teasing at Denmark's desire like a puppet on a string, wanting to control every movement of this dance.

Denmark sucked in a breath and growled playfully as he pushed into Norway's fleeting touch, “Seriously, not that I am complaining in anyway about how unbelievably awesome this is...but a fucking suite at one of the swankiest joints in town...”

Norway withdrew his hand at the sharp rapping on the door, coldly amused by Denmark's bitten off curses at this second interruption, as he stalked over to throw open the door and retrieve his bounty from the bellboy.

“And Pol Roger to boot,” Denmark said before he striding over to take the bottle from Norway's greedy hands, setting it down on the table and pulling Norway back into his own greedy hands.

“So?” Norway said blandly, eying the champagne while resuming the wandering of his teasing fingers over Denmark's cock, his own desire pooling and sharpening in his stomach, his mind flooded with the countless things he wanted to have, a thousand secret needs bubbling to the surface.

“So...we haven't been in a hotel room since 1943, let alone one like this, and you sure as hell never ordered anything so fucking extravagant as this booze in all the time I've known you, which is really fucking long time...not to mention the fact that _you_ asked _me_ to come here...” Denmark trailed off as he stared hard into Norway's blank eyes, his obvious confusion playing delightfully into Norway's hands.

A ghost of a smile passed across his lips as he pressed his palm flat against Denmark's cock and wound his arm around Denmark's waist to let his other hand rest proprietorially on the curve of his back, fingers tracing downwards in to the dip of his ass.

When Denmark groaned and dropped his head to rest against Norway's shoulder, hips rocking with unabashed eagerness once again, Norway murmured into his ear, “For today, luxury and indulgence. For today, I will have everything I want.”

Denmark halted his trail of open mouthed wet kisses against the slope of his neck and Norway could feel the filthy spread of his smile as he said, “A big bed, good booze, and me. What else could you want?”

Suddenly, Norway was filled with the wild urge to rip the presumption from Denmark's tongue, to make him swallow and gasp and writhe and beg to be allowed to touch this body of his, a body that was filling with the possibility and power of a nation that would make Denmark weep with envy.

“I want to tie you up and fuck you,” Norway breathed out as he grazed his teeth along the ridge of Denmark's jaw, feeling the satisfying choke of his shock against his lips before he pressed their mouths together and tasted the gratification of Denmark's desperate, surprised, desire.

“Holy shit, Norge,” Denmark panted, eyes bled dark with lust when he pulled away from the kiss and gave into the insistent push of Norway's feet as they shuffled closer to the bed, hands grabbing and tearing at buttons and zippers.

As shoes were kicked off, Norway slid a hand into Denmark's pants, making him shudder and curse as he pressed a finger down the curve of his ass and sucked a possessive mark onto his now naked shoulder.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Denmark was moaning as he rocked shamelessly into the hand splayed across his ass and Norway had rarely felt such unrestrained lust, overtaken by his own shock at Denmark's easy submission and the addictive sight of Denmark coming undone before him, so eager and wanting.

He had to wonder if there was some unseen change in him, some part of him that had shifted with the breaking of the seabed, that was making it this way, making him so suddenly resolute to have all of Denmark beneath him, given freely and entirely.

When Denmark moved to toss his tie to the ground, Norway stopped his hand, winding the fabric through his fingers and running his tongue along the length as he murmured, “I want this, too.”

Denmark grabbed his face between his palms and kissed him as they both fell against the bed half-dressed and fully aroused, skin sliding against skin with electric friction that had Norway scoring his nails down Denmark's side and dragging his teeth against the tenderness of his lower lip.

“You are the sexiest, filthiest person I've ever met,” Denmark said appreciatively as Norway shoved his hands against the antique wrought iron bed frame and lovingly wound the silk of Denmark's own tie over his wrists, stopping to stare at the wall with flushing, unsettling surprise when Denmark nuzzled into his neck and said, “and I'm the luckiest.”

Norway sat back on his heels, straddling Denmark's waist to admire his handiwork and the vision of Denmark splayed lazily across the whiteness of the sheets, shirt unbuttoned and pants undone, all trussed up and waiting for him to do as he would. He leaned down to brush his lips over Denmark's parted and wanting mouth, kissing him lightly as his hands stroked up and down his sides, thumbs grazing over his nipples.

“Idiot,” He breathed out warmly over Denmark's cheeks as he touched their foreheads together for a long, still moment, holding his hand over the eager racing of Denmark's heartbeat, until he smirked and slid off of Denmark and the bed. He pulled off Denmark's remaining undergarments expeditiously, casting them away, before arching an amused eyebrow and turning around.

“Hey!” Denmark shouted and Norway could hear the rattling of the bed frame against the wall as he moved across the lush carpet to collect his other prize, the foil crinkling under his fingers as he stalked back to stand by the bed, eying Denmark's long body as he stroked his hand along the neck of the bottle.

He preened under the intensity of Denmark's heavy stare as he peeled the foil away and stripped off his shirt, letting them both fall unwanted to the ground. As he twisted the wire of the cage, six-and-half slow turns, he watched the flexing of Denmark's bound wrists, knowing that such a man could break free at any time, blood heating with the realization that Denmark wanted this as much as he did, that he wanted to be taken.

With the shedding of the cage, Norway shuffled out of his pants and underwear, crawling naked with the bottle on the bed to rest between Denmark's spread legs, running the chilled glass up the arch of his calf to graze the interior of his thigh until Denmark inhaled sharply and the muscles of his stomach started to quiver.

Amused and aroused, Norway took the bottle back, sitting back and slowly, slowly, pulled the cork from the neck, the soft sighing pop echoing in the room as a faint mist rose from the bottle and curled around his finger. Holding Denmark's gaze, he touched his mouth to the lip of the bottle, tipping it back just enough to let the bubbles race over his tongue and fill his throat, the indescribable taste of richness and indulgence taken so uncouthly that he could not help but hum with low satisfaction.

He watched as Denmark's cock jumped with each tiny sip that he took, each swallow and sigh making his hands clench against the tie, his eyes growing heavy and bright with wanting, legs falling further open in invitation. Norway stroked his own dick lazily, brushing a thumb over the head with each pass as he drank the champagne, desire fizzing in his chest as Denmark's frustration and impatience grew ever more apparent.

“Hmm, would you like a taste?” Norway purred mercilessly.

“Fuck, yes,” Denmark said as he kicked his heels against the bed, trying and failing to drag Norway closer.

Norway laughed mockingly before bringing the bottle back to his lips and drinking deeply. He leaned over Denmark's prone body, dipping down to press their mouths together and let the champagne pass from his lips to Denmark's waiting tongue, liquid spilling over to run down their chins while they kissed and swallowed. Norway kissed away the escaping remnants, licking up Denmark's jaw while he let the bottle tip forward and pour the cold bubbly down Denmark's chest, drifting down to pool in the hollow of his stomach and sluice over his cock.

He set the bottle down on the bedside table and looked down at his lover through hooded eyes, delighted by his own designs...Denmark arching against his bonds, smiling wickedly as he ran his tongue over his teeth and moaned like he'd never had anything so good. Champagne was running in rivulets over his skin and Norway followed all the many trails down Denmark's body, licking and nipping as he went, listening to the echoes of Denmark's happy growls and endless rambling exultation.

“So good, so fucking good, Norge,” Denmark sighed as he traced the tip of his tongue along the line of Denmark's cock, fingers running underneath his balls to tease him slowly open as Denmark spread his legs shamelessly and lifted his hips without apology.

He tasted of salt and heat and a touch of Pol Roger as Norway took him into his mouth and pushed his fingers in further, taking his time to appreciate the slow surrender of Denmark's body as he submitted to Norway's commands. He closed his eyes and welcomed the weight of Denmark's cock on his tongue, sliding hot and hard over his lips, as Denmark's voice began to change, breath stuttering with small broken sighs and low moans.

“I want to touch you, God, I need to touch you,” Denmark started to beg, making Norway's eyes go wide with lust and surprise as he pulled back to see the whiteness of Denmark's knuckles against the blue of the tie, the red in his cheeks and the flush of his skin such a pretty and tempting contrast against the sheets. He leaned forward to kiss each bound wrist and the sweat of his brow, as he slicked his cock and tried to hold back his desire long enough to stroke a comforting hand along up Denmark's side and murmur:

“Shhh, I'll take care of you. I can take care of everything now. Let me, let me.”

Denmark craned his head to kiss him messily as Norway closed his eyes and pushed into Denmark so slowly he thought he might break from mindless need, taking his time to savor the unfamiliar warmth of Denmark's body giving way to him. It was as heady as the dark richness humming under his skin, sliding between Denmark's thighs, their skin sticking as it touched, their breath mingling hot and dry as they fucked long and dirty in the light of the afternoon sun.

He could hear Denmark's feet slipping on the sheets with each thrust, he could feel the trembling of Denmark's abdomen and the wet, hard press of his cock between them as he quickened the pace of his hips and bit down on Denmark's shoulder.

Norway opened his eyes to memorize the rare sight of Denmark's face in surrender, mouth open and reddened from his kisses, breathing out short sweet curses that praised and pleaded, as his eyes fluttered open and closed with each thrust.

 _Norway had to wonder if perhaps this, too, was an indulgence long desired for Denmark._

The sudden sharp awareness of Denmark's pleasure spiked low and hot in Norway's body, coiling around his skin, threatening to overwhelm him. With fumbling hands he reached between them, stroking down on Denmark's cock as he bit his lip and tried to last long enough to have Denmark come before him.

Denmark was moaning and snapping his hips forward, arms taut and slicked with sweat as Norway pushed in deeper and deeper, spilling secrets into Denmark's ear as they started to come undone. He twisted his wrist and ran his thumb over the head of his cock, angling his hips upwards.

“Different, so different,” He panted into the warm curve of Denmark's neck, shuddering as Denmark jerked and sighed and came over his fingers, “and yet here we are, always the same.”

“Let me touch you,” Denmark said between breaths and Norway nodded against his shoulder, raising a sticky hand to undo the bindings, continuing to push into Denmark as two shaking hands framed his jaw and brought their lips together.

Denmark used his freedom only to hold Norway so close that he thought they might never disentangle, kissing him with a wide, happy smile until Norway felt the well of his orgasm rise up and overtake him, coming with a quiet, breathy moan. The pleasure was exquisite and wonderful, as luxurious and wanton as a hotel bed and French champagne.

Sated, Norway let himself be shoved gently on to his back, accepting without question Denmark's need to run his hands over his body while he pressed kisses to his face, his chest, his fingers, and finally his lips; his every gesture speaking of his happiness.

“Even after all these years, you never cease to surprise me, Norge,” Denmark said as he laid down next to Norway, smiling softly and his eyes crinkling in the corners with amusement.

Norway nodded, knowing the feeling more intimately than ever before, his own sense newness still running thick in his veins, even as his mind grew heavy with the desire for sleep.

The last thing he heard as his eyes fell shut was Denmark's quiet whisper, “I hope you never stop.”

  
Norway dozed, satiated and comfortable in his sprawl across the bed, lulled by the hum of the evening traffic on the road below and the lingering awareness of his new found liquid gold. He let his mind slip into half-dreams, wild plans for the future, wish-fulfilling fantasies of security and superiority taking over his caution and rationality until he was unceremoniously swept from the bed into Denmark's grasping arms and deposited without permission into the grandiose bathtub.

As he moved to wipe the water from his eyes and give Denmark his best dirty look, the water around him shifted and splashed over the sides, tinkling against the elegant tile floor as another pair of legs slid against his own. Norway looked up to find Denmark lounging opposite him with knees propped up out of the water and one half-finished bottle of Pol Roger dangling from his hand. He tried to lash out a foot in vengeance for being tossed in the tube like some helpless wench but his efforts were made slow and halfhearted by the lingering haze of sleep and sex, and he quickly found his toes trapped in Denmark's free hand.

Now that Denmark had a hand full of Norway and a fistful of booze, he settled back and sighed extravagantly, taking a long, slow pull from the bottle before he said, “Alrighty, Norge! Time to cough up the truth. When exactly did you turn into France?”

Norway closed his eyes and wondered if Denmark would ever not be such an idiot, his voice full of scorn as he answered, “The depths of your idiocy never fails to amaze me.”

He paused, exhaling and watching the ripples of the water around their tangled legs, silently accepting the champagne as he let the secret within him work its way up this throat and spill from his lips.

Denmark was eying him with impatience, fingers tracing ticklish patterns on the bottom of his foot, while he poured more of bubbles into his mouth, the tang and effervescence loosening his tongue.

“You aren't wrong, though,” Norway said quietly, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, “something has happened to me today that may change so much.”

He felt a kiss being pressed to the arch of his foot, as Denmark murmured playfully, “A change that made you, of all people, want expensive beds, booze, and a little bondage in the afternoon? Must be something huge!”

Norway let the feeling surge over him once more, dark and rich and beguiling, before he looked at Denmark with a mysterious smile and breathed out, “Oil, Denmark. Under my seas and now in the hands of my people. And my body tells me that this is just the beginning, that there is more, much more.”

For a moment Denmark stared, mouth slack with surprise, eyes wide and impressed, and Norway continued on, sitting up to lean into the space between Denmark's legs, welcoming the hands that settled on his waist, seeming to have more wherewithal than Denmark's mind.

“Do you understand what this means?” Norway whispered, stroking his finger along Denmark's jaw, leaving little trails of wetness against his skin, “Money and security, position and power. I finally have something I can give the people of my nation, with my own lands I can take care of them, ensure that we don't starve or struggle.”

Denmark smiled at him, eyes going soft as he said, “Congrats, Norge. I'm happy for you.”

Norway pressed his palm over Denmark's heart, leaning forward to kiss him, until Denmark said, “Doesn't really explain all of this, though.”

Norway sighed and pinched his nose between his fingers, knowing he should have known better than to expect Denmark to understand, “After so many years of hardship, knowing that there's this chance to make my country rich and powerful, it made me want. It made me want many things.”

“I'm glad to be on your list of wanted things. Feel free to have me anytime, oil or no oil,” Denmark said gleefully, snaking an arm around Norway's waist and tickling his side.

“Fool,” Norway answered without heat, leaning into Denmark's touch before continuing, “So, did I feel different, could you taste it on me?”

Denmark kissed him deeply and Norway opened his mouth to meet the dirty wet tease of his tongue until Denmark broke away, grumbling, “Now that I know your big secret, I think I'm going to have to make a closer inspection, really get a feel for it.”

“Mmm,” Norway hummed in quiet agreement as he nipped at the corner of Denmark's mouth, feeling his desire stir back to life.

“Man, this really is so awesome. You can be my sugar daddy now,” Denmark teased.

Norway smirked and pushed further into Denmark's lap, dipping a hand underwater to palm his hardening cock, “Its more than awesome, you idiot. Don't you know that everyone will want me?”

Denmark bared his teeth in a wicked grin, fingers started to drift lower on Norway's back, giving his intentions away, “I better be the only one you let tap your precious resources. Or else I'm going to have to get the ax out of storage.”

Norway scoffed and rolled his eyes, wriggling his hips against the hand splayed over his ass, taking another swallow of the champagne as the water continued to slide over the edge of the tub and stain the floor. Denmark kissed up the curve of his neck, licking away the droplets of the bathwater as he started to press a finger inside, making Norway's eyes close as he drank down the champagne and wondered if it was possible to be more lascivious than this...

“Hey, Norge,” Denmark murmured into his ear as Norway spread his knees over Denmark's lap, “if you're the one with the oil, shouldn't I have been drilling you?”

“For God's sake, you great idiot, shut-up and continue with your exploration.”

Denmark laughed and kissed his blushing face, promising, “Anything for the good of Norway.”

 _“Yes,”_ Norway thought as Denmark started to slide into him, _“always for the good of Norway.”_

**Author's Note:**

> August, 1969---first official discovery of Norwegian oil reserves in the North Sea. The Norwegians had been searching since 1963, but it wasn't until 1969 that they drilled successfully, and by the end of the year it was clear that Norway was an oil and natural gas rich nation. The discovery of oil made Norway a very rich nation--second only to Luxembourg in per capita worth per citizen. Unlike other oil producing countries, the Norwegian state has spread the wealth among citizens and reinvested in the infrastructure of the nation, as well as putting much of the profits aside for the future. The government has its own oil company, Statoil, and has used the profits from the oil industry to establish a pension fund for citizens worth an estimated 525 billion. (Initially, the government overspent and over-speculated on the profits, but it has stabilized greatly since the mid-1990's).


End file.
